McFLY Christmas
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is McFLY enjoying Christmas. Pudd and Flones. Enjoy. Merry Christmas people.


**Quick story as I am listening to McFly and is now happy as I got MY MCFLY ABOVE THEE NOSIE EARLY! :D LOVE YOU TOM + HARRY…~Coughs~ Right lets get to work.**

**Tom and Danny + Dougie and Harry slash**

**Christmas. Enjoy.**

**R&R please. Thanks.**

**McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly**

Nearly Christmas and yet Tom's house is covered in Christmas stuff, even the animals wearing something to suit the Christmas Spirit. Danny, Dougie and Harry will be spending time at Tom's for Christmas to get drunk and have fun.

Danny came in to the living with a bundle of presents, a big grin on his face as he placed them under the big Christmas tree. He's going to enjoy this one as he's with the ones he truly loves. He just spit up with Georgia so Tom and the others thought it be great for a sleep over to cheer up him and Dougie along thee way.

"Hey Dan!"

Danny turned and saw Tom coming in with a bundle of presents that is covering his face so he couldn't help but laugh as Tom fell over and the presents went everywhere.

"Ouch!" Tom said as he lies on the floor, looking up but got a grin on his face as he's trying not to laugh out loud.

Danny smirks as he walks over and helped him up and on to the sofa before walking around and started picking the boxes up before placing them under the tree with his pile as well. He then turned and walked over to Tom's side and placed an arm behind him.

Tom eyes watched the lights changing color and felt relax and really excited for Christmas. Slowly he leans in to Danny's chest and smiles warmly. "Thanks."

He felt Danny's chest moving as the McFly member chuckled before feeling a hand going through his blonde hair. He looked up and started messing the Boston's hair up as well.

"Oi! No fair." By that, Danny jumps on Tom and started wrestling him against the sofa before crashing on the floor, breaking a glass table along the way.

"GUYS! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE?" A voice came in as Tom and Danny stopped moving so they don't get hurt by the glass.

"Relax Harry. Danny did it so he's going to clean it up." Tom replied, smirking as he looks towards Danny, who's underneath him.

Danny's eyes looked up to interlocked with Tom's and slightly nodded before he gently pushed Tom against the sofa so he doesn't get cut before slowly getting up, with a help of Harry.

"Careful there mate and I don't care who done it. Just get the place cleared before Dougie or someone else come in and get hurt."

Tom nodded before turning towards Danny and seems quite shocked that Danny didn't fight or responded back to him about cleaning up. Everyone knows that Danny doesn't clean up!

"Danny? Mate are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah I am fine thanks just cleaning up." By that, Danny walked out of the room to get the stuff sorted.

Harry and Tom glazed towards each other before looking of where Danny just left the room.

"Is it me or has Danny finally give in of doing the cleaning up Tom?"

"I don't know Harry, mate. But better take this in before we see Danny not doing anything else again." Tom laughs as he got up, jumps over some glass and walking out of the room to get some other things sorted.

Harry watched him leave before turning to see if Dougie is all right. Walking out of the room, he went upstairs and checked on the little McFly as he knows he been going through hell since breaking up with Frankie and been trying his best to cheer him up.

Knocking gently on the door, Harry slowly and quietly walked in and notices Dougie sleeping over his covers, snuggled up and snoring lightly. This made Harry smiles as he walks over, placing him under the covers and gently kissing him on the head before walking out to check on the others.

**McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly**

Later on, the band in the living room, listening to the radio, laughing while throwing marshmallows towards each other. Even dressed Dougie up as Harry's early present.

Now relaxing and watching some TV, Tom and Danny snuggled up together while Harry and Dougie are on the other sofa, snuggling together as well.

Danny smirking while watching the other 'couple' before looking up and smiling to himself as he notices a mistletoe and smiles before looking towards Tom. "Mistletoe mate." He said as he raised one hand upwards.

Tom's eyes watched his hand before looking down towards Danny eyes and smiles as he leans forwards but stops all of the sudden as he pulled back from him.

"Tom? What's wrong? You know you can't miss out."

But feeling three sets of eyes on him, Tom sighed as he looks towards Danny. "Dan. We are best friends…." _And I am in love with you mate!_

Danny nodded but turned away, hurt. Suddenly, he got up away from Tom and walked out of the room.

Tom, Dougie and Harry watched before Harry and Dougie's eyes turned towards the oldest. Tom looked towards them before getting up and walking out of the room.

Dougie and Harry turned towards each other.

"Let's hope that they will be all right." Harry said as Dougie gave him a nod as snuggling more in to him.

"Let's hope so Harry." His sweet voice replied back as Harry started stroking his hair softy, smiling.

While that is happening, Tom started searching the house, high and low and yet can't find Danny.

"Danny! Please come out."

No reply.

He sighed softly as he sat in the middle of the stairs, head against his hands as his elbows on his knees just looking ahead. _What was I thinking? I should have kissed him! I really know how to mess things up. Well done Thomas Michael Fletcher._

Not hearing the room opening from the landing, to the left, a pair of footsteps coming closer by the stairs, stopping for a moment before hearing the steps once more but coming towards Tom. It stopped as someone sat next to Tom. Yet still, Tom doesn't notice that as he's in too much of a day dream.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Tom jumped slightly as he heard the Boston's accent near his ear. He turned and notice that Danny been crying but yet, knowing Danny, trying to hide them by wiping them away now and then. "Danny I really didn't but…."

"Tom don't please." Danny eyes were just looking ahead, not even looking at Tom and yet his voice seems so hurt.

Tom just nodded as he looked ahead. "But I didn't want to hurt you. I think I have fallen for you Danny boy." He finally said in the end as he sighed under his breath, waiting to see what the other boy will say now.

Danny listened to the words of what just came out of Tom's mouth and well he is quite shocked but then he soon started asking himself: _Why did you not kiss me from under the mistletoe?_ _I am sure that no one wouldn't find out and even if they did, are you ashamed? _

"Want to know the reason I dump Georgia Tommy boy?"

"Is it because you wanted some time on your own for a while?"

"That's what I told you lot but that isn't the _real _reason." By then, Danny turned towards the blonde one, his eyes searching the other face before turning back to face the front.

Tom didn't reply after that as he wanted to hear the real reason of why he did dump Georgia.

"It's because I figured out of who I am _really _in love with."

"Who's that?" Tom turned towards him.

Danny looked towards him as well with a smile upon his face this time as silent tears slowly started falling down his cheeks but he doesn't care this time. "You."

Before Tom even got a word in, Danny leans in, moves his hands away from his face, replacing them with his as he leans his face in more and started kissing him, lightly at first but then in the end he started kissing him harder and deeper.

Tom response back by moving closer to him, hands going through his hair as closing his eyes.

Danny smiles against his lips as he turned the kiss in to a snog, moving himself right on Tom's lap and kept him linked at the same time. He soon felt Tom's arms around him, protected mode.

Soon, however, they both pulled back for a breather, eyes searching each other eyes as their smiles got bigger and bigger before a cough appeared out of no where. They both turned and saw Harry and Dougie there, smiling as well.

"Girls these days." They heard Harry saying.

"I am a girl but not yours I am afraid Harry." Danny winks towards him.

Tom chuckled as he saw Dougie leaning to Harry. There's nothing going on between them. Right?

"Chuckle brother one is now laughing at something that I don't even know about." Harry carried on talking.

"Just something that's all Harry." Tom replied back to him.

Harry just rolled his eyes as he turned his head towards Dougie before removing himself from him, walking in to the kitchen to grab some munch.

Dougie sighed as he looks towards the other two but then smiles.

"What's up Dougs?" Danny asked as stroking Tom's hand warmly under his before pushing himself up, by using Tom's knees, and started walking down the stairs towards Dougie.

"Nothing guys and well looks like you got your present all ready Danny" Dougie teased them before walking in to the sitting room.

Danny stops, turned to look at Tom, who is now standing up and slowly making his way to Danny with a frown upon his face.

"Something's up with Doug. Danny you go and help Harry with what ever while I've go and see if Dougie is all right." Tom said.

Danny smiles as he went to see what Harry is up to as Tom went the other way, in to the living room, and sat on the arm chair of the chair that Dougie is sitting on.

"Dougs?"

"Yeah?" The small McFly turned to face him with a small smile upon his lips. He looks so sweet.

Tom couldn't help but smile towards him as he sat down next to him with a pillow between his knees. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing Tom just like I mention." Dougie looks ahead to watch some Blink182 on the music channel.

So looks like Tom isn't going to get any where so he sighed to himself as he got thinking of what to say next.

While that was happening, Danny walked in to the kitchen to watch Harry drinking a can of beer. Laughing to himself, he walked behind him, sat down on the side, turned and smirks softly. "Hello mate."

Harry turned and frowned slightly as he knew that something is going on but isn't going to bother to ask what though as this is Danny we've on about. "Hey."

"Just to get to the point: What is going on with you and Dougs?" Danny suddenly asked, serious towards him.

Quickly turning towards him, he couldn't believe that Danny just asked him that without any games so maybe Tom put him up to this or something. Coming to think about it, Harry doesn't know what is going on between him and Dougie. Just wished he could help him out getting over Frankie.

"Nothing Dan. Why?" Suddenly concerned, he leans against the side, next to him as he looks up to him with half a raised eye brow.

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he jumps down, went to Tom's fridge and took a drink of Fanta – Orange, out, opened it and took a slip as Harry watched him, rolling his eyes.

"You are un-believable do you know that Danny?"

"Nope but apparently I get good at it every single day." He winks.

Harry rolled his eyes once more as he turned to walk out of the room to go to bed but felt a hand on his shoulder which made him turn and saw Danny there. "What is it now Danny?" He wasn't in the mood for mind games at the moment.

Danny still kept his hand there as he sighed softly under his breath. "Harry, me and Tom knows that you got feelings for the little Doug. So why are you not going to tell him how you feel? I am sure that he feels the same for you too mate."

_Is this Danny being kind all of the sudden and not being a bugging little prick?_

Harry frowned slightly for a moment, taking in what Danny just mention and really thought about if he should take his advice or not.

"I suppose I could talk to him or something." He muttered upon himself before walking out of the room, leaving Danny there, watching him.

"Come on Dougie, I know you can talk to me. Right?" Tom said as he moved himself over to him and placed an arm around him with a small smile upon his lips.

Dougie watched him as he smiles with a nod before placing his head against his shoulder, not hearing another pair of footsteps entering the room.

"Dougie? Can we talk please?"

Dougie turned and saw Harry there before looking back at Tom, who smiling as he got himself up from the sofa and walked out of the room to leave them in peace.

Harry came over and took Tom's place on the sofa, turned to face the youngest in the house. "How do you feel about me?"

Looking down at the floor, Dougie shrugged his shoulders as he looked to Harry eyes. "I think you're a good friend, great friend indeed….."

"I meant as do you like me in that way?" Harry couldn't help but chuckled.

Feeling his cheeks flashing red, the McFly member turned away for a breather. At least a minute later, he turned back, taking a deep breath. "I think I do Harry."

Before Dougie could get up and lock himself in the bedroom, Harry leans in and started, slowly, kissing him. Shocked as didn't expected it, Dougie started kissing him back, placing an hand on his cheek, stroking it gently.

Harry locked his eyes with his as he deepen the kiss, smiling now as he pulled himself closer to him, wrapping his arms around him but stopped as he saw Danny's head popping back out with a cry of pain.

"Danny what did I told you?"

"To keep an eye on the Christmas tree?"

"Stupid idiot!" Tom replied with a small chuckled within his voice.

"Didn't need to pinch my ear though silly bitch."

"Yes Danny I am a bitch just not yours."

"Really now? Whom is it then?"

"Santa Claus."

There wasn't anything else as Tom ran upstairs, shortly joined by Danny's footsteps.

Dougie laughed as Harry rolled his eyes but smiling as the same time as he leans in again and started kissing him. This time Dougie joined straight away, running a hand through his hair.

Looks like the McFly family had a perfect Christmas as they got everything they ever wanted on Christmas, even a bonus of being together, as a couple.

The End.

McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly McFly

**Hope you enjoyed that as it took like a week. Anyway everyone have a McFly Christmas and a very McFly New Year 8D**


End file.
